


Korepetycje

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Niam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction hogwart, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: No więc bardzo podobał mi się prompt o Hogwarcie i czy mogłabyś napisać Niama w Hogwarcie? Oto o co chodzi: Niall jest niezdarnym puchonem, a Liam popularnym Krukonem. Pewnego razu za sprawą bójki dostają wspólną karę. Najpierw są wrogo nastawieni, ale potem się poznają i zaczynają coś czuć do siebie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korepetycje

\- Niall, co jest? – loczek usiadł przy stole puchonów i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Widział, że coś jest nie w porządku. Brwi miał ściągnięte, a usta mocno zaciśnięte. Dodatkowo zdziwił go fakt, że zamiast pochłaniać wszystko co ma na talerzu grzebie w nim widelcem. To nie było normalne.  
\- Dostałem szlaban – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Jak to? Za co?  
\- Ćwiczyłem zaklęcia przed zajęciami. Myślałem, że nikogo nie ma na korytarzu, ale pojawił się Payne i przez przypadek…  
*****  
\- …trafił mnie. Na szczęście zaklęcie nie było silne, ani udane, więc nic mi się nie stało – oburzony Liam opowiadał swoim przyjaciołom o tym co się stało.  
\- I dlatego ty też dostałeś szlaban? – Louis spojrzał na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem.  
\- No nie…wyśmiałem go, a on się wkurzył i tym razem celowo rzucił we mnie zaklęcie. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i zaczęliśmy walkę, jednak po chwili pojawił się profesor Cowell i wlepił nam szlaban.  
\- Co będziecie robić? – Zayn był ciekawy kary jaka spotkała Liama.  
\- Nie wiem, powiedział, że dowiem się wieczorem.  
\- Nie wierzę, ty Liam Payne, jeden z najzdolniejszych uczniów w szkole, którego uwielbiają wszyscy nauczyciele dostał szlaban – zaśmiał się szatyn.  
Liam spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem.  
*****  
\- Dobra, dzisiaj pójdzie do biblioteki i pomożecie posprzątać na zapleczu. Oddajcie różdżki chłopcy – nauczyciel wyciągnął dłoń.  
Uczniowie oddali mu swoje magiczne patyki, po czym w kompletnej ciszy ruszyli korytarzem do wskazanego im miejsca. Przez cała drogę do biblioteki milczeli, tak samo było, kiedy znaleźli się w kantorku. Nie chcieli wszczynać kolejnych kłótni, aby ponownie nie dostać szlabanu. Posyłali tylko w swoim kierunku wrogie spojrzenia.  
Nie znali się wcześniej zbyt dobrze i nie mieli nic przeciwko sobie, jednak dzisiejsze wydarzenie zmieniło ich zdanie na temat swojego towarzysza. W końcu pierwsze wrażenie jest ważne, a ich nie wypadło najlepiej.  
Pracowali w ciszy.  
W pewnym momencie Niall wszedł na jedną z szafek, aby móc dosięgnąć najwyższej półki i ułożyć na niej książki. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nie próbował zejść po odłożeniu ostatniego tomu. Stracił równowagę i zaczął lecieć w dół, przygotowany na bliskie spotkanie z ziemię, kiedy poczuł jak obejmują go silne ramiona i chronią przed upadkiem.  
\- D-Dziękuję – wyjąkał spoglądając w parę łagodnych, brązowych tęczówek. Musiał przyznać, że były piękne. Czuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące.  
\- N-nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział również zapatrzony w niesamowite błękitne oczy.  
Odsunęli się od siebie, czuli się odrobinę niezręcznie.  
\- Tak w ogóle nie mięliśmy okazji osobiście się sobie przedstawić – Liam próbował przerwać tą okropną ciszę – Jestem Liam – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku blondyna.  
\- Niall – uścisnął wyciągnięta rękę.  
\- Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny.  
\- Wiem, jestem dość niezdarny. W sumie jedyną osobą, którą znam i jest bardziej niezdarna ode mnie to mój przyjaciel Harry – zaśmiał się, kiedy przypomniało mu się kilka wypadków loczka.  
\- Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam za to co było rano. Nie radzę sobie z aktualnym materiałem i chciałem trochę poćwiczyć. Nie przypuszczałem, że się pojawisz.  
\- To ja powinienem przeprosić, źle zrobiłem śmiejąc się z ciebie.  
\- To co, zgoda? – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Liama.  
\- Zgoda – uścisnął ją, posyłając mu uśmiech – Wiesz – zaczął niepewnie – jak chcesz mógłbym ci pomóc z tymi zaklęciami.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał zachwycony.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Byłoby świetnie – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
Reszta pracy przebiegła im w radosnej atmosferze, pełnej rozmów, żartów i śmiechów.  
*****  
Liam skończył szybko swój posiłek, popił go sokiem i wstał od stołu krukonów, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Zayna.  
\- A tobie gdzie tak śpieszno?  
\- Jestem spóźniony na korepetycje z Niallem.  
\- Dalej mu pomagasz?  
\- Tak, coś w tym złego?  
\- Nie, tylko wydaje mi się, że za tym kryje się coś więcej, niż zwykła chęć pomocy – usta bruneta uformowały się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
Louis, wcześniej zajęty swoim obiadem, uniósł głowę, a w jego niebieskich tęczówkach pojawiły się iskierki ciekawości.  
\- Ooo…czyżby nasz Liam się zakochał?  
\- Nie wasza sprawa – zirytował się Liam. Nie czekając na kolejne komentarze przyjaciół ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.  
On i Niall spotykali się na korepetycjach już ponad tydzień. Okazało się, że blondyn ma problem nie tylko z zaklęciami, ale również z innymi przedmiotami. Przez ten czas młodzi czarodzieje lepiej się poznali i bardzo polubili. Zawsze gdy się mijali się na korytarzu posyłali sobie szerokie uśmiechy, a czasem nawet zamieniali kilka słów. Irlandczyk oczarował Payne i musiał przyznać swoim przyjaciołom rację – zakochał się w Niallu Horanie.  
*****  
\- Naill, jeszcze raz. Spokojnie – polecił chłopakowi.  
Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wypowiedział zaklęcie i skierował różdżkę na zwykły kamień, który po chwili zamienił się w pierścionek z rubinem.  
\- O boże! Liam udało mi się! Naprawdę mi się udało – rzucił się chłopakowi na szyję – Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! – krzyczał po czym pod wpływem emocji połączył swoje usta z wargami krukona. Liam zamarł, jednak po chwili objął puchona w tali i oddał pocałunek. Trwali tak przez chwilę dopóki blondyn nie uświadomił sobie co zrobił.  
\- J-ja przepraszam. N-nie wiem czemu t-to zrobiłem – na twarzy Irlandczyka pojawiły się dwa dorodne rumieńce – J-ja c-chyba cię l-lubię i d-dla…  
Przerwały mu ciepłe wargi Payna.  
\- Też cię lubię – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, obejmując swoimi dłońmi zarumienioną twarz Horana – W sobotę jest wyście do Hogsmeade, wybierzesz się tam ze mną?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.


End file.
